The Girl That Was A Puzzle Enigma
by Startistica
Summary: "She was complex. She was a puzzle. She was an enigma." "It all made sense now." Atem/Yami's thoughts as he tried to understand the meaning meaning behind it, and her... Rated T to be safe. One-shot. (Revolutionshipping/Vanishshipping with other surprise)


**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

* * *

He didn't understand her.

There was just something about her. Something he didn't understand. She was so different...so unusual...so familiar.

He didn't know what it what that he felt around her at first. Then when he thought he had it understood. It was just an attachment of his partner's feeling to him, that made feel him this way, was it not?

But what was this familiarity around her? She was complex. She was a puzzle. She was an enigma.

He thought it might be the entire female species themselves, as he had very little contact with them due to his partner's associations with others, but it wasn't. Females were complicated beyond any amount of intelligence, but she was different. Mai Valentine definitely did not spark his interest like she did, nor did that little girl named Rebecca Hopkins. That girl might invoke some other feelings, some of annoyance, but regardless no feeling compared to the one he had when her saw or was near her.

She was a rather pretty girl, but by now means was she gorgeous by societies' standards. She had short, soft, silky brown hair, which would probably look much better if she decided to grow it out. Her eyes were actually quite beautiful. Majestic, cerulean blue, sapphire crystals they were. Perhaps bluer than the Nile itself...

She wan't very tall either. Rather she was of normal height for a female, it was Yugi and himself he mused were obviously the shorter one. He wondered if he had his own body, would he be as short as he is now when inhabiting his partner's body? Or would he be even taller? Would he be taller than her?

He couldn't understand her. He couldn't understand himself. His theory of Yugi's outstretched feelings impacting his own regarding the girl quickly went away that terrible day that his partner's soul was taken. He was crushed. The pitter-patter feeling in his heart did not go away when it was only himself inhabiting the body when around her. Although it was less noticeable when his heart hurt so much of guilt and pain for how he let his dearest friend's soul be taken.

She was with him though. He could see the heartbreak in her eyes. He knew she blamed him, even if only a little. Everyone blamed him. But she never judged him. She was still there for him. She was there, as his friend. He could tell she masked her pain, a lot also for his own sake. He needed support in his darkest hour. She was the one in their group that kept them going, kept them positive, kept them believing and kept them together, stressing the togetherness of their group and their friendship.

She put on a mask, when they lost Yugi. She did everything she could do to try to lighten his spirits. She pretended to be her normal cheery, happy self, but he knew better. Although he was forever grateful for what she tried to do and how she kept strong. He knew the others did not know, but he could hear the soft wails of her cry late at night during that time, when all were asleep. She hid her pain carefully from them.

He was foremost overjoyed and thankful when his partner's soul was returned. He also took satisfaction in the fact that the girl would no longer cry at night for the safe return of his partner. The girl was overjoyed at his partner's return and he was glad to see her weep tears of joy embracing Yugi than tears of sorrow and pain, late in the night while the moon was still high in the sky.

He learned to not try to understand the complexity of himself and the girl, although he often dwelled on the matter, just thinking about it. Occasionally he found himself wondering strange thoughts about how the girl's soft lips would taste. It was a small miracle how his partner did not find out about his slight obsession. Or perhaps he did.

Way, way back he set them up on what modern people referred to as a 'date'. He was tricked into it, assuming that the date was in fact planned for his partner and the girl. Yugi was not the innocent person everyone suspected, he noted. He could be quite devious. This act on his partner's part shocked him. He was so sure of his partner's strong affections for the girl, so he did not understand why his partner would do such a thing.

The entire event was quite pleasant he had to admit. His time with the girl was very enjoyable and well spent. The girl's dance and the way she dueled seemingly through the art of dance to defeat that what they call 'douche' of a man who called himself Johnny Stepps was amazing. Especially when the man put forth foul girl dueled through dance with the same fiery passion as he did through duel monsters. She of course, was triumphant in her dance duel.

Of course, the man had to come back to annoy them and challenge the girl once again was what the modern people called 'the cherry on top.' A date, was what the idiot demanded if she lost the rematch. He for one would not stand for this, so he himself challenged Stepps to a duel. His kind of duel. He was not so sure he could come out victorious is these dance duels. When he did come out victorious, early in fact due to the man's surrender, Stepps was approached by her and talked some sense into. He admired her for the fact she was able to come up to him and criticize the man for his lack of self. Even though she dislike the man, she still helped him see that he was, was more that what he put out.

Not until his memories were returned and that he learned of his true name, Atem, did he finally figure out and solve the last piece of this puzzle. It all made sense to him now.

What it was with this girl. What it was with this Téa Gardener, that made him feel this way. It all made sense.

She was his past lover. The reincarnation of her in fact. It all made sense.

It was why he was so enamored with both her and her past self.

It was obvious now. That was the reason why he was so drawn into her, that was the reason why she mystified him so.

And that was the reason why she would be perfect and happy with Yugi Muto, his reincarnation.

They were truly meant for each other.

In the way as was he, Atem and Teana, the girl's reincarnation were. Teana, his wife, his queen and his lover.

An sad fate tore her from him. Zork was not only responsible for so many innocent lives, but the life of his beloved. The day that he sealed himself forever was the day his beloved had descended to the afterlife, just hours shortly before. This was another thing that drove him so much to put an end to the evil beast and punish him for the crimes he had plagued against humanity and against Atem himself.

Atem found peace in the fact that once he would enter in the realm's of the afterlife, he would find her again. His sweet Teana.

Now it was finally happening. Atem looked back, one last time and his friends of the modern world and smiled as he walked into the light. The light would lead him to his deceased family. It would lead him lastly to his dear wife, and Queen Teana, while she cradled a baby- their baby, one that was never given the gift to be born in the world, in her arms expectantly waiting for him.

He was ready.

* * *

**Started out as a drabble, became a one-shot. Put a few surprises, like the Peachshipping and the baby. Yes, this is a Revolutionshipping/Vanishshipping story with Peachshipping in it. That baby was definitely unplanned and I just put it there as it came to me. Ended up making the title work with the whole Téa being like a puzzle and enigma thing. Yeah...**

**Please Review! (No flames please)**

**~Startistica**


End file.
